


梦婚

by averyvideogames



Category: - - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyvideogames/pseuds/averyvideogames
Summary: 他想要的是每一个夜里，每一个清晨，每一次梦醒，都能看见。





	梦婚

『二哈和他的白猫师尊 / 车』 梦婚

墨燃2.0 * 楚晚宁

\-------------------------------------------------------------

他将这场婚礼跟墨燃联系起来，每次想起对方，想到的都是凌晨时分他们在大厅里与人推杯换盏。说是推杯换盏也不准确，墨燃穿着一身大红的喜服，对他人的敬酒来者不拒，偶尔回过头来看楚晚宁一眼的时候，眼眸里面像是藏了一盏陈年的梨花白，映照出所有漂亮的灯火，只需要一眼就让人沉醉。

楚晚宁酒量好，但奇怪的是他今天明明没有喝什么酒，现在跟在墨燃身后向每一位宾客敬酒的时候居然有些口干舌燥。他的视线在墨燃身上大红的婚服上停了一下，又很快移开，不自知地抿了下唇。墨燃很快就察觉到他的心不在焉，回过头来小声问他：“晚宁，你身体不舒服吗？”

楚晚宁没办法忽略他声音里的担忧，但更不愿意拂了众多宾客的兴致，于是皱着眉说：“没事。”

好在墨燃很快看出了他的口不对心，拉着楚晚宁的手轻轻在他手心里捏了捏，低声在他耳边说：“要不晚宁先回去？别担心，这里有我就行了。”

留他一个人在这也是没办法的事，就在说这短短几句话的时候就有人催着他们这对新人喝酒，频频举杯的功夫里墨燃的脸已经有点红了。楚晚宁看着他通红的面庞和黑亮的眼眸，身体有些燥热，他越发觉得不对劲起来，皱着眉思索了一会，最终还是无奈地点了点头。

“那好。我敬完这一圈酒就去婚房里找你，你好好休息一会。”墨燃温柔地笑起来，他五官轮廓生的好看，笑起来的时候是漂亮的，唇角边上的梨涡点缀在他的脸颊上。楚晚宁没说好也没说不好，沉默地抿了抿唇，然后带着猫一样的矜持凑上去舔了舔墨燃皮肤上那一小块凹下去的地方。

墨燃有些吃惊，而旁边的宾客已经开始大声起哄了，楚晚宁微微朝他身后躲了躲，大半张脸都藏在了他身后，墨燃知道他这是在害羞，忍着笑催促他：“晚宁，你快回去吧。”

墨燃冲他眨了眨眼，笑着用那副沉稳又温柔的嗓子轻声说：“一会见。”

楚晚宁又觉得热了。

好奇怪，明明所有的婚服从远处看都差不了太多，都是一尘不变的大红色，但仔细看的时候还是能看出细微的区别来。比如墨燃身上的这件，袖口上用金丝绣上了飞扬起来的海棠花瓣；又比如他身上的这件，衣襟上有漂亮的灵蝶徘徊着，跟墨燃的婚服相互衬托着，在婚房里暖黄色的灯光下看上去熠熠生辉。

墨燃含着笑，眉眼在背光处看上去格外深邃，语气里带了些装模作样的委屈：“师尊怎么自己先睡了？不是说好一会儿见的嘛？”

但是他的手不安分，和胸膛里快要破出来的心跳声一样不安分。墨燃伸出两根手指去操他，骨节明显的漂亮手指被楚晚宁的身体吞吃进去，楚晚宁喘着气去推他火热的胸膛，声音里带着强压下去的呻吟：“你别压我，好重。”

墨燃没动，反而俯下身去亲吻楚晚宁饱满的耳垂，声音连同喷出来的热气一起烧着楚晚宁的耳廓：“师尊，你这是嫌我最近长胖了嘛？”

“……没有的事。”温柔的指腹毫不留情地刮擦着他的内壁，楚晚宁被弄的有些难堪，墨燃身上溢出来的酒味让他也不可避免地沾上了一些，甚至连唇齿间都溢出了一丝酒香味。楚晚宁被他的手指玩弄的昏昏沉沉，好不容易才从让人沉醉的情欲中回过神，墨燃稍微从他身体上撑开一点，有微风从他们身体间的缝隙中吹过，楚晚宁打了个寒颤，光裸小腹上的汗水随着他的动作被擦到了墨燃的婚服上。

墨燃重新俯下身去叼楚晚宁锁骨上薄薄的一层软肉，心情很好地用牙齿和舌尖来回地舔舐着，手下的动作也没停，有一下没一下地用自己的手指去抚平楚晚宁后穴内壁上的褶皱。他细致地扩张了一会，又低下头去看楚晚宁的表情。楚晚宁近些年来经常呆在屋里，常年不见光，他穿着大红的婚服，皮肤被衬地甚至有点病态的白，狭长的凤眼半阖着，纤长又浓密的睫毛抖的厉害。他像是许久之前死生之巅的那个有点不近人情的长老晚夜玉衡，可是半张半阖泛着水光的艳红嘴唇，眼尾的那一点嫩红色，和腿间不停进出着的那两根手指，又让他看起来放荡。

墨燃快被他这种反差激地发疯，忍无可忍地抽出手指去亲吻楚晚宁带着湿意的眼睛。到后来他挺身进去的时候，额头上的汗水滴落在楚晚宁明显的锁骨上，那滴汗水夹杂着酒气躺在那块深深凹陷下去的地方，像是一盏美酒。耳边是楚晚宁隐忍的喘息声，墨燃着迷般地盯了半晌，慢悠悠地去亲吻那一滴汗水。

是咸的。他想。

墨燃喝了酒，按道理来说会硬的慢一点，硬得慢不慢楚晚宁不知道，但他动的是真慢。身体之间是近的不能再近的距离，硬热的性器一寸寸地撞进体内，跟着快感一起来到的还有食髓知味般的折磨。

楚晚宁难耐地闷哼了一声，夹在墨燃腰间的腿抖得都快要盘不住，他重新伸出手来去推墨燃的胸膛，没有推动，于是只能把手指插进墨燃脑后的发间，咬牙切齿地提醒他：“墨燃……你喝醉了。”

“没有，”墨燃否认，他的声音原本是让人觉得安心的，但现在因为喝了酒显得有些低沉，又带了些兴致勃勃的意味在里面，眼睛也是亮晶晶的，里头像是盛了漫天的星光。他低下头去亲吻楚晚宁被他磨的发红的唇珠，迷迷糊糊地重复了一遍：“我没喝醉。”

他的唇齿间还沾着浓香的酒味，楚晚宁下意识地伸出舌尖去探。灵巧的舌尖带着不自知的色气，钻进他的身体里撩拨着他的情欲，墨燃呼吸一滞，发了狠地顶进最深处。

喷涌而出的快感让楚晚宁的身体猛地僵硬了一瞬，很快又在接下来凶狠的顶撞中软了下去，他断断续续地呻吟着，紧实的腰身被墨燃握在手里。他喝了太多酒，手下就有点没轻没重的，楚晚宁可能是觉得有点疼，但是身体里满载的情欲又让他不想就这样推开墨燃，于是只能伸手抱着墨燃光裸的脊背，他的呼吸喷洒在墨燃耳侧，有点烫。

“嘶……晚宁是属猫的吗，这么爱挠人。”墨燃吸了口凉气，背部后知后觉传来的痛感让他这才发现原来是楚晚宁的指甲抓破了他的皮肤。他花了两秒钟去反应，然后才松开了手，但是楚晚宁腰侧的那一块皮肤上已经留下了青紫的痕迹。墨燃愣了一下，随即一眨不眨地盯着楚晚宁，楚晚宁的瞳孔因为汹涌的快感而有些溃散，对腰上的疼痛没有反应，又或者是身体里的快感大于一切。墨燃难免会觉得有点心疼，于是凑过去亲吻那一小块皮肤，带着汗滴的鼻尖划过楚晚宁凸起的肋骨。有点痒，楚晚宁被激得轻哼一声，墨燃模模糊糊地说：“我弄疼你了吗？”

“没有……”楚晚宁难耐地呻吟着，婚房里酒香四溢，不知道是不是因为这个原因，楚晚宁白皙的皮肤染上了一层漂亮的薄红，墨燃着迷似的低下头去亲吻他的每一块皮肤，从他高挺的鼻梁一路下滑，滑到他不停颤抖的喉结，滑到他布满吻痕的胸口，滑到他覆着薄汗的小腹，再滑到他手腕上跳动着的青筋。

墨燃慢悠悠地凑上前去，叼着他的耳骨，用那副浸了酒香的漂亮嗓子叫他的名字。

楚晚宁又觉得热了。

楚晚宁满脸通红地从床上坐起来，这个梦做的太过了，他满身都是汗，厚重的婚服贴在皮肤上面，有点难受，再也没办法入睡。于是楚晚宁只能抱着被子发呆，他慢慢地，又想起了墨燃说的那句“一会儿见。”

门口传来嘈杂的声音，有人在拍门，其实楚晚宁进来的时候怕自己睡熟了没人给墨燃开门，所以并没有锁门，但是门外的人明显在顾及些什么，没有贸然推门进来。楚晚宁定了定心神去听，听到门外的人在喊：“楚仙君！快开开门呀！墨宗师喝醉了！”

是了，他和墨燃已经成亲了。他想起刚刚的那个梦，梦里男人用那双漂亮的眼睛看着他，柔情都像是要化成水，融进身下的动作里。

婚房里似乎还残留着一点未消散的酒味，他咬着唇，把身上皱皱巴巴的婚服整理好，这才施施然地应到：“来了。”

楚晚宁想，他不要“下次见”。

他想要的是每一个夜里，每一个清晨，每一次梦醒，都能看见。

**Author's Note:**

> 写了个春梦


End file.
